


try

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I don't even know why I wrote this it just came out of nowhere, Memory Loss, ashton is such a good boyfriend aw, i didn't even remember the song amnesia until I was halfway into writing it, yes this story is about amnesia but not the song okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye wakes up in a strange place and can't remember where she is. Turns out, she can't remember a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try

The alarm in my ear, coming from my phone, abruptly woke me. It was weird because I don't remember even setting an alarm, actually I rarely set my alarm. I groaned and reached under my pillow to hit the snooze button on the screen.  
I felt the cold surface of the glass screen and pulled the phone out from under my pillow.  
But my hand brushed up against something else, someone else.  
I froze.  
I slowly lifted myself my head up from the pillow from being face first in the soft fabric. I turned to my right slowly and immediately saw the bare back of another person laying beside me.  
I jumped back, almost falling off the edge, and covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming and waking them up.  
I quickly looked around the room, that I then realized I am certainly not familiar with then looked down at the iPhone grasped in my other hand.  
This doesn't even look like my phone. I pressed the home button to show the lock screen.  
8:03 a.m.  
The lock screen had a picture of me with a guy I didn't recognize. He had dirty blonde, long, hair and a big grin on him face. Two deep dimples on each cheek and his hand forming a peace sign.  
I shook my head. What is happening, I have never seen him before, right?  
I got off the bed as carefully as I could without moving the mattress too much.  
I looked down and I was wearing black socks and an oversized white T-shirt.  
I looked around for some kind of pants or shorts on the floor but I didn't see any. Great.  
I walked across the room to one of the doors and hoped it wasn't a closet, hoping instead that it was an exit.  
I slowly opened it and it creaked slightly and I froze again.  
I looked over to the bed and there was no movement.  
I let out a relieved sigh. I opened the door quickly so the creaking wouldn't be as bad and walked out.  
Well it wasn't a closet, it was a bathroom. Close enough.  
I looked up at the giant mirror covering the majority of the wall.  
The person in the reflection barely looked like me.  
My natural brunette hair was lighter and almost blonde up until near the roots where it was still dark. My face was thinner and I looked older than I remember.  
This is not happening, what is this?  
I reached up and rubbed my face with my hand and squeezed my eyes shut before reopening them and looking at the unfamiliar reflection.  
Nothing changed.  
I looked around some more and saw the door out of the bathroom open and went through and I was in a brightly lit hallway. I walked down and came into what I assumed was the den and kitchen.  
It was a really big conjoined room. On the right side was the kitchen and it had an island in the center with granite counters. There was even a bowl of bananas and apples in the center. On the left was the den it had a long couch facing away from me and a tv on the opposite wall.  
I have never been in the house before, and I don't know how I got here. I don't even know what the last thing I remember is.  
I looked at the phone still in a tight hold in my right hand.  
I slide the screen and it showed the pass code keyboard.  
Out of habit I entered a pass code I always use. It worked.  
I went to my contacts and looked for someone I recognize. Anyone.  
Lilly Irvine  
Ashton Irwin  
That last couple of names sound familiar, but I can't remember who they are. I keep scrolling but from the ones I've seen I can't recognize anyone.  
Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the hall and I turned to look.  
"Faye? Babe, why- are you okay?" The man standing in the hall looked just like the guy in the picture on my phone.  
"Wh- who are you?" I stuttered out, not knowing what else to say.  
He chuckled nervously, "ha ha, very funny."  
He took a step closer but I backed away until my legs hit the stools by the island.  
He looked at me with a confused expression, "Faye, why do you look so scared?"  
I blinked a few times, I don't even know this guy but he knows my name.  
"Stop kidding around," he rolled his eyes and sounded annoyed. He walked over behind the other side of the island and opened the cabinets to pull out two bowls.  
"I'm making cereal what kind do you want?" He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.  
I started shaking my head, "I don't know who you are, where am I?"  
His face dropped and he suddenly looked highly concerned, "you better be joking right now."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head again. I felt like crying, I hate being confused, I'm terrified right now I don't know where I am, I woke up next to someone I don't ever remember meeting before not even in my own bed.  
My thoughts halted when he walked back around the island to me and I was too distracted to move away.  
He grabbed my arms and I flinched, not expecting contact. He looked down at me and his face looked... Hurt.  
I tried to free from his hold on me but it didn't really work. I could feel my eyes watering.  
He started panicking, "no, no, don't cry," he looked down, grabbed my phone, and pressed the button and shoved it in my face, "look that's us, okay? You know me. I'm Ashton."  
I looked at the lock screen picture I saw earlier and looked up at his face. It really was him, but I still don't recognize him.  
He could tell I still weren't recalling and backed away, grabbing his hair, and pulling at the ends in frustration.  
"Wh-what am I suppose to do? Call 9-1-1?" He paced a second and paused, mocking in a different voice, "'hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?' 'Um, my girlfriend doesn't remember me.'"  
My eyes widened at the last few words. Girlfriend? "Girlfriend?"  
He sighed and turned back to face me, "yeah I have to call someone." He reach into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone and handing me mine. I hesitantly took it and looked back at the picture. I look like the me I remember, my hair brunette and I look younger.  
"Michael, um, come across the corridor, there's a problem." He glanced down at me then his eyes shifted down and his eyes widened, "oh wait."  
He ran back up the hallway and into what I assume was the bedroom I woke up in. A couple of seconds later he came back and handed me a pair of sweatpants. Sweatpants way too big for me, but I pulled them on anyway, because I needed to put on pants.  
"Yeah, I don't care just come on" Ashton (I think he said his name was) hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair again.  
"So, like, what's the last thing you remember?"  
I shrugged, "I don't really know... I don't remember you, I don't remember my hair being blonde," you reached and lifted the tips of your blonde hair.  
"Oh god," he groaned, then a knock on the door made me jump.  
Ashton went and unlocked it and opened it.  
"Hey Ash, what's up?" Another guy walked in and he had thin white-ish hair, and he was holding a slice of pizza. He looked over at me and smirked, "hey Faye."  
I furrowed my eyebrows again and his face fell, "what?"  
"Uh, Mike, let me talk to you for a second," Ashton pulled Michael over away from me and talked to him quietly. I instantly felt uncomfortable.  
I heard mumbling and caught a few words, "memory," "nothing," "terrified," and "confused." Yeah, that basically sums me up right now.  
When they were done discussing they both looked at me at the same time. I froze again and it was hard to make eye contact with them.  
"Uh, Faye, do you remember me? I'm Michael," Michael tried to sound as peaceful and innocent as possible and waved slightly.  
"I don't remember you, I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
He looked over at Ashton, "dude this is bad, what do we do?"  
"Maybe we need to take her to the hospital, come on, call Calum or Luke and tell them were taking her to the hospital. Call Lilly and tell her, too.  
-  
It took a little convincing to get me in the large black car that Ashton drove, but I did, considering they said I was going to the hospital, I'll be somewhat safe there.  
When we got to the ER they rushed me inside and Michael said he would wait outside for their- or I guess- our friends.  
Ashton took me inside and he signed me up at the front desk. I looked around and thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of people here. There were a few people asleep in chairs and a girl looking like she was about to pass out.  
"Come on," Ashton gently held my hand and guided me over to a chair.  
We sat down and after a few minutes he turned towards me. It still kind if made me awkward because I don't recognize him, but the familiarity was starting to form in the back of my mind, I just couldn't reach it.  
"Faye, I know you remember me, you have to," He said and squeezed my hand.  
"Faye Mitchell?" The nurse called out and Ashton and I both perked up.  
We started walking to the nurse and went towards the back.  
"So she woke up with sudden memory loss, can't recall you, how long have you known each other?" She asked glancing over her neon green clipboard.  
"Three years," Ashton answered and I turned to him.  
"Three years? I don't remember three years?" I repeated.  
He sighed, "it'll be okay."  
"Faye, sweetheart, sit right here," she motioned to a bed and I sat, "doctor will be in shortly."  
And with that, she left. Ashton and I sat in the silence for about 15 minutes when there was a knock on the door and the door opened.  
"Hey there, so, wow. Memory loss, huh?" He walked over to me and he had a kind, but sympathetic smile. "Ok, so I'm going to check your nerves and vitals," he looked over at Ashton, "did she hit her head? She may have a concussion."  
"I don't remember her hitting her head, I want around her last night very much until we got home. I played a show in LA. She was there."  
The doctor looked back at me and took out a little rubber hammer, I remember it as something they hit your knee with and your legs kick out.  
"I'm going to tap this lightly on your knee, okay?" He asked then light hit the nerve on my knee and my leg twitched.  
"Okay good," he put it away and pulled out a tiny flashlight, "look at the light then follow it without moving your head."  
I did as he said and he put the light away and clicked and piece on his white coat and mumbled into it, "Nervous system is fine, slight abnormal pupil dilation but nothing to be worried about." He mumbled some more but I didn't catch it.  
"Alright, now I'm going to check if there's any damage to your skull or bleeding," he stepped closer and pressed a few spots on my head. There was one spot that made me wince and hiss.  
He hummed, and checked the spot, "yeah there's a knot right here, which isn't bad, that means there's nothing wrong internally."  
I nodded my head, I was feeling terribly shy, and I'm usually not, I guess it's just the confusion.  
"So have you felt dizzy or confused this morning? Maybe a migraine when you woke up?" The doctor asked.  
I nodded again, I felt dizzy when I was walking to the car, and I've been confused since I woke up," I glanced at Ashton, "but I didn't have a migraine."  
He patted my shoulder, "I'm sure it's a concussion, the memory loss shouldn't lAst more than 48 hours and if most of your memory isn't back then we'll have to check you in the hospital for a while. But for now, I'm sure it's retrograde amnesia caused by concussion."  
I heard Ashton let out a big sigh and he stood from his chair.  
"But," he pointed at both me and Ashton, "go easy, you'll have to keep an eye on her make sure she stays awake for a while and try to jog her memory a bit. For headaches and dizziness I'll prescribe you something to help," he pulled out a notepad and scribbled something illegible.  
"So her memory should just suddenly come back?" Ashton asked.  
"It should gradually come back, she might remember a few things here and there. She should be fine within a couple of days."  
"She'll regain three years of memories in 48 hours?" Ashton asked harshly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Three years, I'm not sure it may take a bit longer, if she isn't gradually gaining her memory back by the end of the day, come back." He nodded his head and handed Ashton the prescription, "good luck, and be careful."  
After the doctor walked out Ashton lead me out of the room back into the ER waiting room and suddenly I was met with four people all talking at once.  
"Hey, hey, chill out she's fine," Ashton talked loudly over them and held me closer to him. And I let him.  
"What's wrong?" The girl asked and looked at me and I could tell her eyes were red like she was crying.  
"She, uh, has amnesia," Ashton almost mumbled and cleared his throat.  
Michaels mouth turned up slightly at the corners and he snorted a laugh.  
Ashton glared at him and his face immediately fell. I don't get it.  
"Anyway, the doctor said we needed to keep an eye on her, don't let her sleep, and try to jog her memory," Ashton looked down at me and his expression softened, "it'll be okay, Faye, you won't be confused anymore. Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy?"  
"I-I'm fine, I'm a little dizzy but I'm okay," I felt everyone's gaze on me and I cowered into Ashton's side.  
"Oh yeah, um, Faye- Calum, Luke, Lilly and you met Michael Earlier," he pointed and introduced them respectively.  
I nodded but stayed silent.  
"Okay let's go home," he lead us back outside and we went back to wherever I woke up.  
-  
After we got back things were difficult because everyone kept asking questions and treating me like I forgot how to even move.  
Ashton kept trying to help me move around from the kitchen to the couch and even to the bathroom and I stopped him there. Michael and Lilly would fetch me something if I mentioned it. I don't think they understood that I was perfectly capable of getting things, but I didn't want to complain for them trying to help.  
Luke would show me random things in my phone and asking me if I remembered them. Most of them I did. Some of the pictures I recognized were of my dog and then some he showed me I remember from a while back apparently before I met them.  
He showed me another picture and it was a picture of me and Lilly. Then suddenly I remembered her.  
"Lilly, oh my god, I remember Lilly. We met when I first moved to California," I suddenly got excited and grabbed Luke's arm that help out my phone and his eyes went wide and mouth gaped open.  
"GUYS, WE HAVE SOMETHING. LILLY, COME IN HERE," Luke shouted and encouragingly wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
"What!? What happened?" Ashton was the first one to rush into the living room and sat beside me.  
"Faye remembers Lilly," Luke grinned and looked proud of himself.  
"She remembers me?" Lilly came out of no where and kneeled in front of the couch. Michael stood by the island smiling wide.  
"Yeah," I nodded frantically and my eyes started watering again, except this time it was from joy.  
"Oh thank god," she tackled me in a hug.  
"Wait be careful, don't hurt her," Ashton scolded and grabbed my hand in his giant ones.  
"Faye, do you remember anything else?" Ashton looked so hopefully and sad.  
Luke opened my phone and scrolled through more pictures, "what about this?" He held it out to me and it was a picture of Lilly, Ashton, Michael, and I on the Pier in Santa Monica. I could feel the memory in the back of my mind but I yet again, I still couldn't reach it.  
"I feel the memory there, but I can't recall it," I whined and huffed.  
"Hey, it's okay, you'll get it, I know you'll get it," Ashton pulled me in for a gentle hug and kissed the top if my head. It still felt weird but I trusted him because that ghost familiarity was still there.  
"Where'd Calum go?" Luke asked, "I saw him a few minutes ago."  
"I think he went to get some food," Lilly replied.  
It was lunch, and after a few minutes of looking through pictures the front door opened and Calum bursted through.  
"Okay, so I got some of Faye's favorite foods and I figured that if she tried some it would be like that sensory memory, ya know? Kind of like a smell or taste would bring back some memory," Calum dropped a few plastic bags on the island in front of Michael and he peeked in a few of the bags and pulled out a jar of pickles.  
I remember loving pickles and it would makes Michael mad because he hated them. Oh my god.  
"MICHAEL!" I stood up and walked over towards the island beside calum, "you hate pickles!"  
Michael stood there and his jaw all but hit the floor, "you remember /that/?"  
I nodded frantically and Lilly squealed, "oh my god calum you're a genius."  
I turned and looked at Lilly and Luke who looked so relieved, but when I looked at Ashton he almost looked pissed.  
"What's wrong?" I mumbled and my smile fell.  
"You still don't remember me, but you remember Michael hates pickles. I hate pickles, too."  
My shoulders slumped and my head dropped.  
"Ashton, it's not her fault, it's coming back gradually, she'll get there," Luke reassured him.  
Ashton took a few steps closer to me then stopped, he quickly turned on his heel and hurriedly walked down the hall and I heard the door slam.  
I frantically looked at the rest of them and too Calum, "hey, he's fine. He just want you to get better." He gave me a soft smile and walked over to the other side of the island and picked through the bags.  
This was going to be frustrating.  
-  
We ate some and at about 2:30 pm Lilly put on Friends (which is my favorite show) while we all sat on the couch. I'm sure she was hoping it would help. Ashton was still in his bedroom and I got worried, I didn't want him to be mad at me. I was suddenly in an irritated mood and everyone noticed. But I couldn't help it, there were things I still couldn't remember.  
"I'm going to go check on Ashton," Michael mumbled to Luke and he stood up patting my knee.  
He went back there and my eyes followed him, even though I wanted to. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what I was going to say.  
I continued watching the show and after a minute, Ashton and Calum emerged from the hallway.  
Ashton made his way over to the couch and sat beside me. He looked at me with a straight face and grabbed my hand. Even though it was hard for me to recognize him, I liked it when he held my hand, it's like I felt the trust I know I had before I forgot everything.  
We kept watching and I had to eventually go to the bathroom. I stood up and released Ashton's hand and he reached for it again.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'm fine," I assured him and walked into the bathroom.  
As I was in there I heard the faith voices of Ashton and Michael.  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? Why are you so angry about this, it's not her fault she's not remembering you right away," Michael told Ashton.  
"I know, I know, it's just she remembered /you/ before me," he mumbled, "no offense, I just figured she'd remember me before the rest of you guys," he paused, "except Lilly."  
"Look, she'll come to, but you need to chill out. Just help her," Michael sighed.  
After that I couldn't hear anything else, and I felt bad, I really wanted to remember Ashton. He was obviously a big part of my life if we were together and we knew each other for three years.  
When I walked back out none of them really looked my way except for Ashton, and his face lit up in a smile.  
When I sat down he cleared his throat prominently.  
"Lilly, we better get to that thing you have later, yeah?" Michael stood up from his place in the floor in front of Lilly. Luke was in front of Michael so he moved and stood up too.  
"Luke you said you wanted to come, right?" Lilly nudged his shoulder and nodded slightly.  
Ashton grabbed my hand and rubbed circles into my palm with his thumb.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," Luke looked at Michael and his face flashed with confusion for half a second.  
"Ashton, Faye, we'll be back later tonight maybe. We'll come check and see how things are." Michael clasped his hands together and then started guiding Lilly out the door and Luke followed.  
I looked at Ashton suspiciously, because something seemed weird. He raised his eyebrows and looked up to them leaving and smiled, "okay, see you guys later!" He waved and they left.  
"That was weird," I mumbled.  
"Actually, guys, I better go too, I have to, uh, go check- see someone. Let me know if you need anything," Calum stood and walked towards the door pointing at us and winked, "hope you remember shit, Faye."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "thanks."  
"Bye, Calum," Ashton waved again and turned towards the TV again.  
"That was weirder," I muttered and stared at Ashton.  
"Oh, you know, it's Friday, they're busy and stuff," he waved it off dismissively and smiled at me.  
I shrugged and turned to the TV, but I felt his gaze still on me.  
"Hey, so you know how you said earlier that you felt that memory there, but you couldn't, like, recall it?" He asked quietly.  
I nodded and looked at him, "yeah, like I feel it in the back of my mind but I just can't reach it," I looked down at my hands.  
"Is that what your memory of me is like?"  
It was, I know the memory of him is in my mind, I feel the familiarity there, and I knew I knew him. But I just can't remember. "Yeah," I looked back up at him and he looked relieved.  
"Do you trust me? Do you feel enough that you can trust me?" He mumbled and I could see in his eyes that I could, I could trust him. I knew that once before I did trust him. I had to have trusted him at one point.  
I nodded, and he was closer.  
"Can I try something, to help you remember?" His eyes scanned over my face looking for anything that would say no, but it wasn't there. I wanted to remember, I wanted him to help me remember. I nodded again slightly.  
He got closer until we were inches apart. I obviously couldn't remember kissing him, I knew that's what he was trying to do. I guess I have, but it still made me nervous, like the first kiss all over again.  
My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips brush against mine. I felt a spark. But I still didn't remember anything. His lips brushed against mine again before he pulled away enough to look me in the eyes.  
I felt disappointment rush over me and sadly shook my head.  
I saw the frustration in his eyes and then his lips pressed against mine again and he ran his hands down my arms before resting his forehead on mine. I felt the butterflies but without opening my eyes, I shook my head again.  
Suddenly his hands gripped my arms harder and his lips crashed on mine and it took me by surprise. I felt even more sparks and more butterflies and then everything started to hit me all at once.  
His lips moved over mine and I felt him kiss my bottom lip before he tilted his head to deepen it and his hands grabbed my waist.  
Waves of nostalgia hit me every time his lips met mine.  
I took in a sharp breath from the overwhelming feeling and my lips parted. Ashton took that as an opportunity to cover my mouth with his again and slide his tongue into my mouth.  
All the emotions and memories, the love and happiness from the past three years started coming back and I so I kissed him back.  
I felt him smiling and he pushed me back into the couch.  
It's almost like he was trying to hug me and kiss me at the same time. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and the other holding him up. My hands held his face and then reached to grab the back of his neck.  
He pulled away just enough to speak again. "You remember," he stated.  
"Yes," I sighed in relief and smiled.  
"I knew you would, Faye, I love you. I knew you couldn't forget me forever."  
"I love you, too, Ashton," I ran my fingers through his hair, "I can't just forget you."  
He laughed softly and pressed his lips to mine again, for a chaste kiss, "thank god, I'd rather you remember every stupid little thing I've done, than you forget me entirely."  
I laughed at his reference, "me too."  
He kissed me again with the same amount of passion as before and I returned it, so happy to have everything back as it should be.  
-  
Ashton called the rest of them and told them I got my memory back. The rest of the day I was still slightly confused, but it was normal from the concussion.  
Ashton still waited on me hand and foot. He still didn't let me sleep for a while, afraid the process would repeat all over again. But it didn't.  
We found out the concussion was from falling and hitting my head on something during the boy's show. No one was around when it happened and when I remembered it happening and I told Ashton. And of course he got mad because no one was helping me, but I told him it doesn't matter everything's okay.  
After a few days, it was like it never happened. The headaches were gone but I still had a tiny bump on my head. I knew it would go away.  
Michael, Calum, Luke, and Lilly were very happy to find out that everything was back to normal. And of course once they didn't have anything to worry about (expect maybe Ashton's irritation) they started cracking jokes. Especially about the fact they already have a song called Amnesia.  
"So one time Faye woke up with amnesia," Luke sang as he walked past me and Ashton.  
"And forgot about the stupid /little things/," Michael finished and gestured to Ashton's crotch and laughed loudly before giving Luke a high five.  
I rolled my eyes and Ashton huffed then smacked Michael's head.  
"Ow, dude," Michael rubbed the back of his head, "okay that was the last one."  
"Good," Ashton spat and and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Man that hurt, you know," Michael rubbed his head again and looked at Luke then Ashton, "I'm really not fine at all."  
"That's it," Ashton unwrapped his arm from me and Michael cut out running in a different direction and Ashton chased him.  
Luke shook his head and leaned against the wall we were standing by, "he totally deserves whatever Ashton does to him."  
I laughed, "yeah, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally don't even know what happened I just started writing and now it's 4:12 am and I have a story about a girl who literally woke up with amnesia. This probably sucks and I don't usually write one shots but yeah here it is. I don't actually know how amnesia works but most of the information in the story came from my head the rest of it I looked up on the internet ha. If you think this sucks then sorry but if you at least think ashton is a cute boyfriend then I'm glad because I think he's cute. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. Ily. Xo


End file.
